Despite improvements in system design, mobile electronic devices and other systems consume a significant amount of power in operation. For this reason, systems utilize numerous different functions to reduce power consumption by, for example, turning off or reducing operation of system elements.
Among the most significant power-consuming elements of a system or device is the display subsystem, which is utilized to provide video data to a screen device.
However, conventional devices and processes are limited in their ability to manage power consumption efficiently. The operation of a display subsystem requires a significant amount of power to maintain screen images, where the power consumption generally continues as long as the screen display is active.